


Little Red & the Wolfe Woman

by Minne_My



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Little red riding hood meets the big bad wolf
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Little Red & the Wolfe Woman

Little Red pulled her hood up against the cold and strolled out of the café, almost bumping into someone loitering near the door, fidgeting with an unlit cigarette. She stopped to lightly antagonise the stranger.

'I think you're supposed to light it.'

The other woman glanced at her and scowled. She was tall and blonde, just the type that Little Red liked to tease.

'What's it to you, fraulein?'

Little Red's grin turned flirtatious.

'It's not my usual form of address but I'll allow it, just this once.'

She was rewarded with a slow predatory grin, the perfect response to her cheekiness. Red reached over to pluck the unlit cigarette out of the other woman's hands and slipped it into her own mouth.

'How very imperious of you. You need to learn not to snatch.'

'Unlike you, I have a lighter. You need to learn how to ask.'

Out of the pocket of her coat came a tarnished lighter. Red lit up and inhaled, offering the cigarette over. Wolfe put her lips to the faint lipstick stain and felt instantly warmer. They spent the next couple of minutes swapping it between them.

'Do you make a habit of stealing cigarettes?' She enquired carelessly.

'It's not one of my worse habits but it happens from time to time.'

The Wolfe tutted.

'Disgraceful behaviour. What would your mother say about the casual way you terrorise strangers? Does she know that you're out?'

'My mother tells me never to talk to strangers' Red said coquettishly.

'And have you ever listened to her?' asked the handsome stranger.

'Well if I did as I was told, I would be a very bored girl' she said, stepping closer, hoping to brush her hand past that nice soft looking hair, diabolically angelic in the fading light. She was sure that her new crush was top notch in bed.

She was proved right half an hour later in the stranger's flat. Her red coat looked striking laid on the floor. It was lovely to bed someone who didn't think she was fat, unlike her last badly chosen escapade. On the contrary, the Wolfe Woman very much appreciated her curves. She ran her deft hands over Little Red's skin like she was appreciating a fine vase. Sturdy hands. Strong hands. All the better to spank her with, my dear.


End file.
